


A Moment

by Kalli (Silhouettes)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Alternate History, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettes/pseuds/Kalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt - A short blurb in Dalamar's life, taking place in an alternate reality from canon. This is a moment he shared with his son Mei'shon - whose name means "beloved of my heart".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

The sunlight dimmed, casting shadows across the parchment on the small wooden table where Dalamar sketched a memory into his journal. Soft animal skins encased the outer pages, flicking lightly in the breeze. The tree tops swayed, moving their shapes over the drying ink. He watched the forest around the wooden bench where he sat. A figure glided through the wispy grasses, pausing to bend over a log. Then scrambling over it quickly before darting behind the trunk of a thin tree. Dalamar watched the figure lean to the side and gaze in his direction. Their eyes met and a giggle reached his ears.  
  
The small figure glided from the tree line and into the clearing as the sunlight chased away the brief play of dancing shadows. Closer the figure came, until only a breath of distance separated them. A child, no more than seven years, placed an orange leaf on Dalamar's open page. When Dalamar reached for the leaf, the boy slipped away toward the trees again. His bare feet silent and quick. Dalamar held the gift in his hand while adding a few more strokes to the memory in his journal:  the day he brought the boy to see the silver trees. A large and small tree grew together. One a gift. The other in response to the birth of his son.  
  
When the boy returned to his side, Dalamar saw him studying the lines and shapes inked on the page. He placed a hand on Dalamar's wrist. "Is that me under the trees?" he whispered. His eyes were the color of lavender storms and his black hair was long and straight like his own.  
  
"Yes, Mei'shon," he answered. "Do you remember that day?"  
  
Mei'shon's eyes brightened. Of course he remembered. He had sketched several memories of his own for days afterward. "I think the trees knew who I was," he said, his finger tracing the outer edge of the smaller tree on the page.  
  
"They told me my heart had taken a form and searched for a home with me," Dalamar said while tucking the leaf into the page of his journal. "They knew you were coming to me before even I knew."  
  
Mei'shon watched his father's face. "Did you want your heart to come to you?" Genuine concern tickled his voice.  
  
Dalamar smiled and pulled the boy into an embrace. "Very much. You have brought such happiness into my life." Mei'shon's arms returned the embrace with a small sigh.


End file.
